Red Bulborb
Red Bulborbs are among the most well-known enemies in the Pikmin games, ''appearing in all games. Nearly every person who has played Pikmin or Pikmin 2 knows about the Red Bulborb and its appetite. The Red Bulborbs' original name was the ''Spotty Bulborb, but it had its name changed when Olimar found other subspecies with spotted patterns. The nocturnal Red Bulborb sits atop the food chain on the Planet of the Pikmin, and will sleep out in the open, exposing themselves to Pikmin attacks. Bulbmin It seems that the young Red Bulborb is the favored host of the parasitic Pikmin known as Bulbmin. This type of Pikmin appears to control its host, causing the animal to behave less like a Bulborb and more like a Pikmin, following a Captain (which is naturally an older Bulbmin) and hunting in packs. Red Bulborbs are not observed at the two stages of development displayed by Bulbmin (between Bulborb Larva and their full size) anywhere else in-game (unlike the Spotty Bulbear and Emperor Bulblax), so it is unknown whether Bulbmin are a common stage in Red Bulborb initial development or not, as symbiotic cooperation from the parasite would give this slightly weaker form of Grub-dog an advantage in the subterranean environment that all stages of the Red Bulborb species are found in. The best known form, the large adults, also venture to the surface. How to Defeat ''Pikmin'' Swarm it from the back with a large group of 60 or more Pikmin, preferably reds for their high attack power, and it will die. Note that if the game has been running for a while it may instantly be standing and will kill more pikmin than expected. If only a few Pikmin are available, repeatedly throw Pikmin onto the Bulborb's back and retreat if it starts charging at them. When it goes back to sleep, toss more Pikmin on its back. When attacking Dwarf Bulborbs they will sometimes screech when agitated and awaken nearby Red Bulborbs. Note that a glitch exists when the Bulborb moves in to attack that renders it invincible. Unless it is at very low health, expect some Pikmin to be devoured. With a large enough Pikmin group this shouldn't be a problem, though. If Bomb Rocks are used, the Bulborb will die with two or three blasts. ''Pikmin 2'' Rather than swarming it, try continuously tossing Pikmin onto its back, even if some are shaken off. A few purple Pikmin can cause serious damage, especially if they stun the Bulborb. If it is accidentally awakened it before attacking with Pikmin, run away until it turns around, and begins to fall asleep, if attacked at this moment, it will not realize it is being hurt until it begins to snore. In some metallic themed caves, Red Bulborbs and their kin can be led off of the stage by awakening it and quickly running around a hole in the sublevel, causing it to fall. It has also been observed that hitting it from underneath could kill it immediately, but this is rare and not recommended. Pikmin 3 In Pikmin 3, Red Bulborbs are back once again. They appear to have a new ability in which they scream and nearby Pikmin are blown backwards. They now have much more exaggerated features, which acts as a sort of battle mechanic; hitting one directly in the eye will cause the creature discomfort, stopping it from attacking for a short moment.Needed Ship Log Note that there is only one entry for the similar species in the game. "The most plentiful species on the planet, they are quite ferocious despite their appearance, using their massive jaws to swallow Pikmin whole. Frontal assaults result in disaster; attacks from behind are more successful. Attacking their legs is also effective." Brawl Trophy "A creature whose Japanese name translates as "spotted crimson bug-eye." These bulky nocturnal animals have white-and-red-flecked rumps that resemble strawberries. Red bulborbs sleep in the day and wake in the evening to feed on small animals. Several colors of Bulborb subspecies have been discovered--their classification is a hot subject for scholars." Gallery File:NPC Red Bulborb.jpg|Artwork of a Red Bulborb from Pikmin. Image:Bulborb Clay.jpg|Promotional artwork for Pikmin 2, showing a bulborb tussling with some pikmin. Image:Red_Bulborb.jpg|A Red Bulborb, asleep. Image:Brawl_Bulborb.PNG|A Red Bulborb, as it appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Bulborb Fight.jpg|Olimar and his pikmin fighting a bulborb in Pikmin Red Bulborb Beta.jpg|A Red Bulborb being carried off in the Pikmin Beta. Trivia *Along with Olimar, the Pikmin and Louie, the Red Bulborb is available as a plush toy, along with being a secret figurine in the first volume of Pikmin Figures. *The Red Bulborb's Japanese name translates to "spotted crimson bug-eye". *The Red Bulborb's scientific name translates to "eye kageyamii red". *On the title screen of Pikmin 2, pressing and holding the X button will summon a Red Bulborb onto the screen. The player can control it by using the C stick and can eat Pikmin using the Z button See also *Spotty Bulbear *Hairy Bulborb *Orange Bulborb *Dwarf Red Bulborb Category:Pikmin 1 enemies Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies Category:Grub-dogs Category:Enemies Category:The Forest of Hope Category:The Distant Spring Category:Valley of Repose